


Taking a Chance

by Dreamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When an opportunity presents itself, Loki decides to take advantage of it.





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Set shortly after Endgame. (The Avengers won, everybody who died/dusted in IW is back, and NOBODY ELSE DIED, dammit.) As with all of my MCU fics, the Avengers are still based in Avengers Tower because I can't let that building go and I'm not fond of the Avengers Facility. Tony and Pepper are married, Thor and Jane are back together.

Loki watched disdainfully from under the patio umbrella as the pool party raged around him. It was a combination of Steve Rogers’ 101st birthday and a victory party, and Loki was bored to death. Not that he thought he didn’t deserve a celebration – he had been instrumental in Thanos’ defeat, after all – but the Avengers, except for his brother, tended to grate on his nerves even in the best of times. Today? He found them nothing short of obnoxious.

The unrelenting sun here on the roof of Avengers Tower was enough to drive any Jotun indoors but he’d promised Thor he would stay. To that end, he’d commandeered one of the patio tables and shot icy glares at anyone who dared to approach him. That strategy worked on almost everyone.

Brunnhilde (his far-too-attractive verbal sparring partner) set a bottle of beer in front of him then turned one of the table’s empty chairs around and straddled the back of it, raising a challenging eyebrow at him as she sipped her own beer.

Loki rolled his eyes as he picked up the bottle. The skin of his hand turned its natural shade of blue as ice seeped from it to chill the bottle then his hand went back to its usual shade. Brunnhilde wordlessly held out her bottle. He took it, chilled it, then gave it back.

She smirked at him. “You’re useful, I’ll keep you around.”

He ignored that and went back to watching the others. Brunnhilde followed his line of sight to his brother and Jane talking to Rogers and Stark then she turned back to him, smiling a bit. “I like her, she knows how to handle him.”

“A requirement for anyone involved with my brother,” Loki muttered as he sipped his beer.

“Like you’re so easy to get along with,” Brunnhilde said, smirking again. “Anyone willing to take you on would have to be able to see through your bullshit, your flattery, and that killer smile of yours.”

It was Loki’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “‘Killer smile?’”

She waved a hand in dismissal, not meeting his eyes. “That was the beer talking.”

“You’re an Asgardian with a drinking problem – one beer wouldn’t do a thing to you.” He smirked knowingly. “You like me.”

She glared at him. “Bite your tongue.”

“Now, now, if I did that, I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Loki didn’t know what had gotten into him but he went with the impulse to put a hand behind Brunnhilde’s head and pull her in for a kiss. He expected her to slap him at the very least and was pleasantly surprised when she deepened the kiss.

The kiss lasted for about two seconds when someone clapped him hard on the back, making him break the kiss so he could glare up at his brother. “Do you mind?” Loki asked irritably.

Thor grinned delightedly at both of them. “Congratulations, brother! I knew you and Brunnhilde were destined for each other.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Loki muttered. “No need to get ahead of ourselves.” _No need to scare her off, really._

Brunnhilde smirked at him, her eyes dancing. “What’s wrong, Your Highness – afraid to date someone who can kick your arse?”

“Something like that.”

“I promise to be gentle, except of course when you deserve to have your arse kicked.”

Thor chuckled. “Take her up on her offer, Loki. I promise you, you will find none better.”

Loki looked at Brunnhilde. Her smirk faltered just for a moment, revealing someone a lot more vulnerable than the Valkyrie he was used to, and he decided that was the person he wanted to know. He smirked back. “This will be interesting.”


End file.
